


Home work distractions

by Elioj_exe



Category: FNAF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elioj_exe/pseuds/Elioj_exe
Summary: Just a whole ass one shot of micheal being cute with jeremy !
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Kudos: 51





	Home work distractions

A frustrated heave erupted from Micheal’s tensed hunched over figure that was sprawled all over his desk. As micheal’s thick eyebrows started to crease Together with annoyance he could hear a certain high pitched giggle erupt from his messy bed. 

His sharp blue eye’s snapped over to the blonde haired boy that was currently sitting cross legged ontop of his unmade bed, in which he was now obviously avoiding his eye contact and stared intenesly down into the comic book he was holding clutched in his hands. “Something funny?” Micheal growled out, annoyance edged deeply in the way his voice cracked out the words. Jeremy coughed “you know you can ask me for help right? You know instead of glaring at it like it will give you the answers if you intimidate it Hard enough,” Jeremy replied, hiding a small snide smile behind the comic book.

Micheal sniffed harshly at jeremy’s words and swiftly picked up the pen that laid flat against his desk. Aiming quickly he launched the pen in the specific direction of jeremy’s head. Which it did indeed hit, right In the middle of his forehead. Jeremy froze after he felt the light sting of the tip of the pen bump against his skin. Slowly lifting his gaze up towards Micheal who was doubled over laughing in his wheeled office chair.

Jeremy breathed in softly and with closed eye’s picked up one of Micheal’s many treasured comic books that he was previously engrossed in. Swiftly Jeremy snatched the comic up and threw it violently towards Micheal. The comic book slapped against Micheal’s face with a comically loud sound. It was now Jeremy’s turn to break down into tear filled laughter.

Micheal’s cheeks flushed bright red with embarrassment as Jeremy spent a good couple of seconds laughing dramatically loud. Micheal huffed loudly before leaping out of the office chair leaving it spinning violently in his haste to get out of it. Micheal ran full speed towards the unknowing laughing boy, it only took a couple of seconds before the boys collided together with a loud smack.

Both boy’s let out strangled groans after their collision. Micheal slowly slid himself off of Jeremy and placed his body stiffly close to Jeremy’s side. With a quickly rising headache Jeremy looked at Micheal softly knowing after many fights and hours of bickering that a bitchy attitude was about to set itself into Micheal if he didn’t work quickly. 

So as gently as Jeremy could possibly be, he moved his hand up towards Micheal’s puffed out cheek a reaction caused by a pout that set place on Micheal’s lips only a couple seconds before. Micheal still flinched slightly towards Jeremy’s touch, but Jeremy didn’t mind it even though he could see how troubled Micheal was over the factor he still did. 

Micheal’s eyes slowly made their way to Jeremy’s face once again and gave him a small hesitant smile. It was in moments like this that Jeremy realised how Vulnerable Micheal really was behind his sharade of mean comments and grouchy faces. 

Jeremy’s thumb circled slowly around Micheal’s soft cheek before he leaned closer towards Micheal’s.  
He knew how risky his actions and intentions were at that moment as they were Probably only a couple of rooms away from Micheal’s problematic father, who could come stomping in at any one moment. But when Micheal allowed Jeremy to see him at this stage of rare vulnerability, he had no control over his next course of actions. In moments like these he remembers exactly why his heart will only be owned by this little angry beautiful boy that laid so Heavily relaxed next to him. Its the way his Diamond eye’s shone with so much love, that Micheal would only look at HIM With those eye’s as the sunset reflected in them. This is what made Jeremy’s hair stand and spawned The feeling of butterfly’s fluttering in his stomach. 

Yeah Jeremy was absolutely smitten with this boy. He decided as his lips connected with Micheal’s own chapped lips.This is where Jeremy felt completely at home, in Micheal’s soft grasp as he passionately kissed Jeremy with so much love and affection for the blonde. Nothing could fill Jeremy with as much happiness.

And in that slow moment of realisation Jeremy broke from the kiss hesitantly and looked Micheal straight in the eyes. His left hand was still Placed on Micheal’s cheek, tightly holding Micheal’s head in place as he whispered quietly in Micheal’s tight and loving embrace. 

“I love you.”’


End file.
